At the lake/The 1st task/Krennic teaches Daybreaker a lesson
Here's how At the lake, The 1st task, and Krennic teaches Daybreaker a lesson goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime: The Goblet of Fire. we see the lake and Starlight and Sandbar Sandbar: Amazing. Amazing. Starlight Glimmer: Sandbar, you're doing it again. Sandbar: Oh, right. Sorry. Starlight Glimmer: "Defense Against the Forces of the evil Dark Lord Starscream"? Sandbar: Krennic gave it to me, that day we had tea. at Trixie, Thorax, Discord and Ultra Magnus Trixie: Starlight, Bumblebee told Mac.... Thorax: That Ocellus told Severus.... Discord: That Arcee was told by Smokescreen.... Ultra Magnus: That Knock Out's looking for you. Starlight Glimmer: Is that right? Well, you--confused What? Trixie: Well.... Thorax: Bumblebee told Mac-- Discord: Oh, please. Don't ask us to say it again. You're better than that. Ultra Magnus: Knock Out's looking for you. Starlight Glimmer: Ah. But Thorax can tell Mac-- Thorax: I'm not an owl! it cuts to the woods Knock Out: Did you bring your mother's cloak, like I asked? Starlight Glimmer: Yep. Where are we going? Knock Out: You'll see soon enough. Now, pay attention. This is important. Starlight Glimmer: a flower on Knock Out's hand What's with the flower? notices his paint job sparkling Knock Out, did you sparkle your paint job? Knock Out: As a matter of fact, I have. they hear distant roaring Airachnid: Knock Out? Knock Out: The cloak, put the cloak on. puts the cloak on Knock Out: Airachnid, I brought you something. Airachnid the flower Airachnid: When we spoke earlier, you sounded so...exalirated. Knock Out: You'll be glad you came. Trust me. they see dragons Starlight Glimmer: the cloak Dragons? That's the 1st task? You're joking. Airachnid: Come on, Starlight. They're misunderstood creatures, dragons. Hungarian Horntail dragon fires but they duck Knock Out: Although, I have to admit, that Horntail is 1 nasty piece of work. Poor Trixie fainted by seeing 1. Starlight Glimmer: Trixie was here? we see the courtyard where Starlight talks to Albus Starlight Glimmer: Dragons. That's the 1st task. Albus Severus Potter: Are you sure? Starlight Glimmer: Absolutely. Excuse me. Vincent Crabbe: There's Starlight. Gregory Goyle: The youngest Triwizard champion there's ever been! Hooray! Draco Malfoy: Don't worry, Starlight. My father and I have faith in you. Starlight Glimmer: You do? Draco Malfoy: Yeah, we do. Daybreaker: Why so tense, Starlight? My sister and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you're gonna last 10 minutes in this Tournament. She disagrees. She thinks you won't last 5. Starlight Glimmer: I don't care what your sister thinks, Daybreaker! She's vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic. leaves Daybreaker: Pathetic? Orson Krennic: Oh, no, you don't, breakie! Daybreaker into a ferret I'd teach you to curse someone when they're back is turned! the ferret You stinking, cowardly, scummy, back-shooting.... Princess Luna: Arrives Professor Krennic, what are you doing? Orson Krennic: Teaching. Princess Luna: Is that a--Is that a student? Orson Krennic: Technically, it's a ferret. the ferret at the tree and Draco laughing turns the ferret back into Daybreaker Daybreaker: My sister will hear about this! Orson Krennic: Daybreaker Is that a threat? Is that a threat?! Princess Luna: Professor Krennic! Professor? Orson Krennic: I can tell stories about your sister, that blue-maned alicorn night warlord! Princess Luna: Orson! Orson Krennic: It doesn't end here! Princess Luna: Orson, we ''never ''use transfiguration as a punishment! Surely my sister told you that. Orson Krennic: She might've mentioned it. Princess Luna: And you will do well to remember. the other students Away! Orson Krennic: his tongue at Luna and turns to Starlight and Draco You 2, come with me. and Draco follow Krennic